The HoO Ships
by PhoenixPhia
Summary: This is a collection of four short AUs featuring the four main ships in Heroes of Olympus series: Frazel, Jasiper, Percabeth, and Caleo. In that exact order. AUs are all different, some from my imagination, some from Tumblr OTP imagines. All the characters are in high school, but the ages vary. T to be safe, no explicit language, just rated that way to be safe. Enjoy! :)


**Hello lovelies!**

 **You know what else is lovely? Frazel. It is one of the cutest ships, so I decided to do an AU where Hazel works at Persephone Jewelry, a company that mines jewels and makes jewelry to sell.**

 **This is my first chapter in The HoO Ships, a collection of fluffy AU stories featuring our favorite HoO ships:**

 **Frazel, Jasiper, Percabeth, and Caleo.**

 **And I'm probably going to do it in this order. I'm doing Frazel first because it just does NOT get enough love and attention.**

 **I've never done an AU before, so I hope this one is decent!**

 **I might do another collection of ship stories if you guys really like this, soooo! Anyways, enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter One: Frazel**

Hazel sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She had very kindly taken her older sister, Bianca's night shift. The entire Di Angelo family worked at Persephone Jewelry, it was a family business, and a very good one, at that. They had reasonable prices, but their jewels were beautiful. They had started off as a small shop, but then business boomed, and they became a flourishing company known for selling the most beautiful jewelry.

Hazel's mother, Marie, had been Hade Di Angelo's ex wife. She and Hazel lived together, but shortly after, Marie died and Hazel was taken in by the Di Angelos. Her father was kind, but sometimes cold and put the business first. He was in charge of the jewel miners. Persephone, Hazel's stepmother, was kinder, and far more gentle. She was in charge of cutting the jewels to right size and shape. Bianca put everything from bracelets, necklaces, and rings together, with the help of her two assistants. Nico, who was only a year older than Hazel, made everything look presentable. And Hazel was the girl who helped out the customers. She enjoyed her job, and liked that she got to work with people.

But Bianca had joined a club called the Hunter's of Artemis. It was a club of females who went on camping trips and learned survival skills. Why Bi had joined them, Hazel had no idea. All she knew was that she usually had to take the night shifts whenever Bi went on her trips with the other girls. Which had been happening more often.

Nobody ever came in at midnight, anyway. Hazel usually just pulled out her sketchbook and pencils and sketched in peace. Drawing was her favorite thing in the world. She drew out the designs for jewelry, but it didn't give her the same artistic freedom. She hoped that one day she could leave the business and travel abroad, do her own thing, but Bianca had already planned to do that, and she couldn't just leave Nico all alone. Her brother was her best friend. Maybe her only friend.

At her high school she knew a few people: Percy, his girlfriend Annabeth, and Jason and his girlfriend, Piper. She also had bio with Leo, an annoying but funny guy. They were all really nice to her, but she just wanted someone nice and sweet and sensitive. Someone who could give her space when she wanted it, but also always be there to talk to. Someone she could depend on. Percy was always doing swim meets and swim contests, while also studying day and night so he could be in Annabeth's accelerated classes. Annabeth was always studying or reading, or doing her academic competitions. Jason had football and baseball _and_ accelerated classes to deal with. Piper had debate and her fashion design classes. They were _always_ busy. Not to mention they were all two years older than her, so they were constantly thinking about colleges.

Hazel continued sketching.

"Er, um, can you help me?" Hazel looked up. There was a boy standing there, looking at her very awkwardly. Hazel put her sketchbook into a cubby behind the counter.

"Sure. What can I do for you?" She looked into his brown eyes. He was Chinese, Hazel could tell, but he spoke perfect English. _His parents are probably Chinese or something._ Hazel thought.

"Well, my favorite woman in the world is having her birthday soon, so I'd like to buy her something special." Hazel smiled. That was so sweet. He was buying his girlfriend jewelry for her birthday. _His girlfriend is so lucky to have such a sweet, handsome boyfriend. Wait what? Don't get jealous! You don't even know this guy. He's just a customer._ Hazel mentally chided herself.

"Okay, we have some lockets. Girlfriends usually like that." Hazel suggested.

"Oh, um. She's not my girlfriend." _Wait what? How does he NOT have a girlfriend? So he's single…. HAZEL!_ She chided herself again.

"Oh! Sorry for assuming...you're just really cute so I thought...sorry! Okay, so who is the lucky woman are you buying jewelry for?" She was blushing a lot right now. _This is so embarrassing._

"She's my mom. I'm buying jewelry for my mom." He was also blushing.

"Oh that's sweet! What kind of stone were you thinking of? Diamonds, sapphires, rubies…" Hazel picked up a binder that had photos of all the precious stones they offered and showed it to him.

"I know she likes amethysts and emeralds. But nothing too big or flashy, she prefers the simpler stuff. Maybe a necklace would be good?" Hazel nodded, and she had a few ideas of what she might like.

"Okay, we have a pretty good selection. For when do you need the necklace?" She got a piece of paper out, ready to jot down the order.

"Tomorrow." He blurted.

Hazel bit her lip. "Hmm. Okay, I think I have the perfect necklace. It has amethyst _and_ emeralds, and it's pretty simple. I can have it ready right now. What's your name?"

"Frank. Frank Zhang. And the Zhang is written Z-h-a-n-g."

Hazel nodded and jotted everything down. "My name is Hazel."

"Okay, you can follow me." Frank followed Hazel to a room behind the counter. There were a few glass cases, all containing beautiful, glittering necklaces. Frank took a deep breath. He knew these would probably cost a fortune. Hazel went to a glass case, took a key out and opened it. With steady hands, she picked up the most beautiful necklace in the room.

It _was_ simple, just like Hazel had told him, but there was elegance and glittering beauty too. It was the perfect length, not too short, not too long.

"The length is what we call matinee length. So it's good for formal occasions and more casual ones." Hazel explained. "The chain is called a wheat chain. It's sort of thick, but it has to be to support the gemstones."

There were small amethyst flowers with small emerald dots in between each flower. In the center there was a large amethyst flower with an emerald center.

"This is perfect!" Frank exclaimed. His mother would love it. "Thank you so much, Hazel!"

"Great. It's yours." She handed him the necklace that she had placed in a special box.

"What? No, tell me how much it costs." Frank protested, pushing the boxed necklace back in her hands. He noticed she had slim fingers and squared nails, like an artist. That explained the sketchbook she had been holding earlier.

"Look, I made this myself, it was one of my mother's unfinished projects. She doesn't know I finished it, so she won't know if you take it." Hazel insisted, giving him the box.

"Y-You did this?" Frank was shocked, his jaw hanging open in shock. That necklace was exquisite! She must've been extremely talented.

"Yes, I did. Now take it and make your mother happy." Hazel told him.

"What can I do to make it up to you? I have to repay you! I can't just take this." Frank was extremely grateful for Hazel's kindness.

"Meet me at the Starbucks on Addington and Court tomorrow at noon? And give me your number?" Hazel asked, looking up at him.

Frank smiled bashfully at Hazel and nodded.


End file.
